


Let The World Wonder

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Pepper had her doubts. But at the end of the day, it didn't matter. She knew the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The World Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [love bingo](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/337489.html) and the prompt 'monogamy'. Set before Iron Man III.

There were many words one could use to describe Tony Stark.

Rich. Genius. Killer. Risk-taker. Privateer. Peace-bringer. 

Playboy.

She forgets, sometimes, that she's actually dating Tony. Because most of the time, they act as they always have. She runs Stark Industries and pesters Tony into doing actual paperwork and Tony avoids paperwork like he's allergic. He regularly creates things in his lab that are dangerous and she runs interference with the public when the new inventions become dangerous in public. She fights for his exclusive rights on Iron Man and he comes up with new ways to make their competitors and the government demand that Tony share the technology.

And stories continue to flow that Tony is still a playboy.

She's--they've tried their hardest to stop the stories. They've made a statement to several reporters, been seen in public together. Tony had been very circumspect when talking with women.

She supposes that decades of one-night stands speaks for itself. She wishes she didn't have the doubts herself--after all, who would have ever thought that Tony Stark could not only have a long-term relationship, but be monogamous at the same time?

Hands settled on her shoulders and she tensed up--what was her life that she first suspected that someone had broken in their home? "Sorry," Tony muttered as he began rubbing her shoulders.

She let out a slow breath and leaned back against him. He was so warm now, his body overworking itself against the reactor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I should have known it was you."

He kissed the top of her head. Casual, loving affection. She had never seen this side of Tony, had wondered if it existed, but it was nice. Being first Tony's PA and then CEO, her love life had been...well, she had had dates. Two relationships that had lasted a handful of months. She wasn't lonely by any means, but it had been some time since she'd had a lover with whom she had the choice between sex or cuddling on the couch. It was nice.

Tony reached down and closed her laptop. "Work time over. Play time on."

Reluctantly, she got up when he gently pulled on her wrists and followed him out of the home office into the living room. "I have some very important insurance claims to read through."

"And mark with a red pen, right?" he asked with a smirk. "Because surely none of them are as important as anything I need the money for."

She rolled her eyes. "Tony, you could easily use your own money to fund your projects and have enough left over to support a small country for several years."

He shrugged. "My point stands."

Snack foods had been set out and a bottle of wine was breathing. He'd turned on the electric fire and soft music was playing. He pushed her onto the sofa and handed her both the remote and a glass. "Now. I understand paperwork is important, but so is this."

She raised an eyebrow and sipped the wine. "And what is this?"

Grabbing his own glass, he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Relaxing. You've been working a lot, I know, and as your loving partner, I demand that you take some time off."

With a soft sigh she settled against him and set the remote aside. Quiet time alone with him did sound good. "But only for an hour. Paperwork can't be ignored forever."

"Whatever you say," he agreed. His arm moved down, wrapping around her waist.

She hummed thoughtfully, but let work go and enjoyed the quick moment down. Let the world wonder and question; she knew the truth.


End file.
